


A Brief Record by Carol Danvers

by Blanckat



Series: Petit CarolNat Series [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanckat/pseuds/Blanckat
Summary: Eventually, New York City became recognizable from above, as she realized that the world was different now. The reflection of herself on the building remained the same as when she left, and that was the very moment Carol Danvers made her mind to join the Avengers.





	A Brief Record by Carol Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Shippers,  
This one, later on became a petit series, was actually written before Endgame, which means THOSE don't happen.  
And it's actually my first time posting any fanfic in English, hope you guys enjoy.

** **Not Every Superhero Flies** **

"She's basically the boss here."

"Yeah."

"It’s true."

Three gentlemen passed the buck and only to receive an irritable glance from Miss Natasha Romanoff.

As a newcomer, Carol walked side by side with the famous Black Widow down the corridor illuminated by only a few cold lights, finally got the other one to talk after a long term of waiting. Natasha was wearing a windbreaker outside a black undershirt, and squeezed out some words to her: "You can ask me anything."

Which means, "please keep your mouth shut."

Even so, Carol didn't want to act cautiously. She knew what they needed most at present was a ready-made comrade. As a matter of fact, she sincerely was not happy about their hair color clash, which made she respond in an offensive way instead: "Great. I have no interest in reading files."

The other person pushed open a heavy metal door, lifted her chin and gestured Carol to look upwards, showing that the colossus on the opposite roof was their jet.

Pilot instinct that has been hidden for so many years was ignited inside Carol's heart. With a whoosh of wind, she rose into the air and flew around the machine twice, examining it, before realizing that Agent Romanoff stayed put - facing the sun, she crossed her arms and stared at her and the harsh sun behind her, as if looking at some pain in the ass.

"Why're you still there?" Carol asked, a bit puzzled.

"Captain, I don't know if Fury ever told you," Agent Romanoff said, shifting from one foot to another and frowning impatiently, "but please keep one thing in your mind- 'Not all of us can fly'."

Carol Danvers felt embarrassed for the very first time after she finally came back to her planet. Luckily, it was definitely not a sense of loss, for Agent Romanoff was much prettier than what she had pictured.

** **Age Issues, also Carol** ** ** **’** ** ** **s Role to Play** **

Their welcome party was simplified, filled up with some cheap scent of fried foods, the smell of alcohol, and some empty laughter of the gentlemen. And after that, there was this endless silence.

Finishing introducing Carol to some new faces, the other Captain had a brief talk with her. His point was that all they could do now was to keep people from hurting each other, said it in a tone impotent and resigned.

They were there, sitting on the two creaking old couches in the laboratory-like cold white lights, talking about names she’s not familiar with. Carol noticed that the pizza box held in her hand was getting cold. Bored, she casted a glance at the scene built up by Miss Natasha Romanoff.

The person curled up in a cozy corner all night and doted on a bottle of marked, no-label Vodka. Sometimes she would gaze into the space as if reading some invisible text, and then took another gulp of hooch.

As the only other girl in the room, Carol decided to take that empty space left to Agent Romanoff with very short lasted hesitation. She didn't look straight into those confused eyes and tried to talk about something relaxing, making sure any use of pretentious metaphor could be unnecessary.

"Ever since Thor and Steve told me their age, I can't trust my eyes anymore."

Black Widow seemed less alert after finding out her intention. She then told her in an alcohol-bleached voice that she had complained to the wrong one - she herself was a miss-aged person, too. As she spoke, Agent Romanoff stroked the crimson roots of her hair.

Carol didn't think she had successfully concealed her astonishment, and meaning no offence, she began to make fun of herself: "I came back to the earth feeling that I had past my prime and sighing with regrets that everything had changed, only to found myself being the youngest 'oldster' in the whole team."

"But that's not why you made this conversation." Agent Romanoff raised only one eyebrow.

"I was thinking - maybe you'd like a slice of pizza. Didn't see you eat - unless that’s your thing, I mean your superpower.”

"Thanks, but pizza really isn’t what I need, let alone a cold one." Agent Romanoff elbowed her pizza box away, but left her eyes staring on her face: "I'm much mistaken, Carol Danvers, if you're not disappointed at all, like how you used to imagine us to be valiant and unconquerable heroes, but instead, what you saw here was some criminal-pursuing, stubborn products of the old time.”

Those words echoed and stung in Carol's mind like a pair of scissors. She barely dared to move. But then she realized that was not the case, for she never expected or admired anything.

Carol bit back her look with a stubborn, take-it-for-granted stare—having not a clue of herself being the first one who ever did that, or that the other person's lower lip slightly quivered.

"Quite the contrary actually. You don't know about me or my power and maybe you don't see the role I will be playing in the team. You don't trust anyone, but I can't shoot this to you just because of it-”

She waved her hand forward and ripped a hole in the table, leaving on the floor a hole huge as TWO Black Widows. Talks and laughter from the gentlemen stopped abruptly in the air. Black Widow checked her glowing hand with silence.

She shrugged, deciding to ignore the attention.

Then she waved again as if nothing had happened, and hot steam rose from the remains of the pizza instantly. Agent Romanoff didn't refuse it this time and shared the pizza with her. Although with a frown, there was a rare curve at the corner of her lips.

"Maybe you can play the role of a microwave and then pay for the broken table."

** **Names and Communications** **

Steve Rogers calls his comrades by their surnames, except for the occasional "Nat" instead of the four-syllable word "Romanoff."

Natasha Romanoff though, addresses her comrades by name, like "Bruce" and "Thor”, except she remained to be “Danvers” somehow.

The fact that Carol could not tell whether "Thor" was a surname might be a bit offensive. But Thor was the first person in her long life to actually call her Captain Marvel into her face. Just like how he says the phrase “Captain America”, with a biblical voice.

The problem was that every time someone exhaled the word "Captain," they got a two-person response when they briefed the team via wireless. Until one time, a serious miscommunication accident caused them to sit down and discuss the issue.

The discussion ended with Thor's compromise. He was forced to accept and read out in front of everyone, with two not-even-special names - Steve Rogers and Carol Danvers, as if doing some kind of recitation.

The other accident caused by communication issue had nothing to do with the gentlemen.

It was during an undercover operation in which she was designed to meet the Black Widow nearby. Carrying a heavy bag of unexplained equipment, Carol, unable to withstand the heat, allowed herself to have a drink in an outdoor seating area of a cafe. Hours passed and she did not receive any signal.

Just before dusk, as carol began to search for a payphone, a shadow pulled her into a corner of the alley -- she nearly blowed Agent Romanoff, the person in front of her, on to the sky, and gets a shower of vitriol contained Russian words. Until she looked down and saw some red oozing through the fingers of Agent Romanoff holding the wound.

"You got shot?” she interrupted with a deep concern.

"Welk, thanks to somebody," Agent Romanoff said grumpily, leaning her shoulder against the wall for support. "Couldn’t reach you."

After a long blank of confusion and confrontation, Carol realized and grabbed a mysterious tiny device out of the bag and to be told that the communication device they're talking about was this little thing -- and she didn’t even know if it needed charging or switching on. Even if she did, she doubted that she’d gotten the call from Black Widow alone.

"Aren't you supposed to be a little younger than us?"

So what happened that day was - Carol had to lug the Great Black Widow to a nearest safe house, fumbling with some old army memories to help her with her wounds, decorating the bathroom into a murder scene.

When the petite Russian lady woke up and felt a little better, they sat on the edge of the sagging mattress and spent the night having a modern communication device lesson with some occasional Russian dirty words.

When the sky turned white, Carol was awakened by a sudden sound of the phone. Looking around, no sign of Agent Romanoff, and on the screen of that device, it showed a name "Natasha," which must had been added to the contact before she could know.

** **Trust Issues and Girls** ** ** **’** ** ** ** Thing** **

Even after days, months being a team, Carol didn’t feel like she's officially counted in the Avengers. Things like that would take time and experience to build. She gets it. Except for Natasha, with whom she got on quite well -- Natasha gets on well with everybody, though she also did not think that Natasha ever really trusted her.

When she made an unexpected move, Natasha would unconsciously put her hand close to the position where she had a gun in her back. Carol personally had no problem with that. She sometimes looked like a wild cat though, ready to deal with danger. And, by the way, her eyes are exactly in the color of a wildcat's.

As a perfect activist, Carol believes that trust often emerges in a crisis -- but never expect it to happen so quickly.

Captain America, Captain Marvel and THE Black Widow were about to be trapped on the roof by mercenaries while their jet engine, which was used to transport radioactive material, is still malfunctioning. Even if the plane successfully takes off, it will probably be shot and leak and cause disaster.

Natasha, with guns in her hands in a fixed posture, was probably gathering information in her mind and trying to put everything together. Carol Danvers after all is a former soldier, not those ones who stick to a plan. Without even knowing it, she had pried open the plane's sealed case, yanked out the container of radioactive material and soared into the air.

“I’m ready to fire the engine and take the cargo out of the atmosphere," she told them over earphones as her helmet had started on its own. "Steve, please pretend the danger is still in the plane and fly it as fast as you can."

In the background of the roar of the plane's engines, she could only feel the sadness of Steve's farewell. Natasha stood still, silent, her eyes locked in the direction of the guns, looked angry.

What Carol didn't know was that she looked just like this on the day she saw her beloved comrades turned into ashes. She hadnt noticed that the two earth heroes did not anticipate her power to protect her body from radiation.

A streak of light joins the battle between Black Widow and mercenaries after merely two minutes, the short one shows little surprise when she sees her, but instead displays a more emotional pattern of action -- like some unnecessary attacks.

They quickly clean up the wreckage and watch Steve land the plane smoothly, with a collective sigh of relief. Carol glance at Natasha, the person who’s tugging at her untidy neckline.

"May I ask you a girls’ thing?

"Sure."

"How do you do that?

"Er... "Natasha blinked her eyes in bewilderment and disapproval." I can teach you later, some fighting skills are not..."

"Wait, no. Wait a sec - I meant your hair. How can you possibly punch around and your hair's still cool? It's totally not fair," Carol said, released her helmet and pointing to the tangle of hair that had been pinned up her head.

Natasha was determined not to be critical or dull, and had to admit that blonde hair suited this tall, noisy, powerful Captain better. Then she relaxed her expression and added a scent of banter.

"You should have seen me in red."

It was the first time for Carol Danvers, a.k.a. the one who’s making this mind-based record, to have ever seen Natasha Romanoff with a real smile, in a different way than when she was faking an official one. She stared at her for a while and decided not to repress the idea of asking THE Black Widow out in this darkest time.

"I hope you don't mind my asking another girls’ thing." She said.

—TBC—

**Author's Note:**

> Translating your own works into another language feels kinda weird though  
There are still a heap of my CarolNat stories waiting ahead  
So until the next time
> 
> Leave any comment if you may :)


End file.
